Three's A Crowd
by lilywwe
Summary: You're in a happy relationship with Roman and Seth's asked to stay with you two during a break from work. Lately, Seth's been more and more suggestive towards you, and you're torn about how it makes you feel. How do you tell Roman that you're enjoying Seth's advances?
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck baby, I've missed you so much," Roman growled in your ear, his voice low. One large hand gripped your waist as the other made its way to your throat, squeezing it just enough for you to let out a gasp and push back against him. He had you pressed to the wall, with your palms flat on the cool surface, just the way he liked it. As much as you loved how versatile Roman was in the bedroom, his dominant side was your favorite.

After not being able to spend time together for what seemed like weeks, both you and Roman were riled up, and you knew how rough Roman could be. WWE had given all the talent a surprising full week off, and you couldn't wait to be with Roman day and night without any interruptions. Both of you _needed_ this.

Roman's hand left your throat and came around into your hair, giving it a forceful yank, your head snapping up at the delicious pain. Your head was now resting back against his shoulder as your eyes fluttered closed.

"Tell me you missed this dick." Roman's voice was full of command, and you knew better than to disobey. He pressed his throbbing erection into your ass, making you gulp as you tried to find your voice.

"I m-missed your cock so m-much Mr. Reigns," you stammered, knowing how much he loved it when you called him that. Roman grunted in satisfaction and pulled the skirt of your dress over your hips, palming your ass appreciatively.

Before you knew it, his hand connected with your ass in a harsh manner. You stiffened at the action, the stinging sensation sending a direct jolt to your clit. He rubbed the area again, and you knew he wasn't done.

"You're such a good girl for me," he murmured, looking down at your ass. He delivered another smack to your reddened skin and this time you couldn't help but cry out. "Shut up," Roman ordered, his hand clasping over your mouth. "Seth is downstairs, he's going to hear you." You had forgotten that Seth had asked to stay with both of you for the week, mumbling something about not wanting to be home alone. "You need to keep quiet if you want this dick, baby girl."

You nodded quickly at Roman as he reached to unbutton his pants, freeing his hard cock. Pushing your thong aside, he tapped his cock against your wet slit a couple of times, surveying how wet you were for him. One thing you knew about Roman for sure was that he loved to torment you, to make you beg. You rolled your hips against him, trying to relieve some of the ache between your legs.

"Nuh uh baby girl," Roman tsked. "I'm in control."

Before you could say anything, he pushed his cock into you, and didn't stop until his hips connected with yours. You gasped as the force of his movements pushed you forward into the wall, your cheek now resting against it. Nudging your legs open further, Roman grabbed you by the hips and started moving, filling you deep and fucking you like he'd been craving you for too long.

You rocked back onto his cock desperately, his name falling from your lips as you closed your eyes, taking in the pleasure.

"Roman please, I want to come so bad…" you pleaded, your hand finding its way to your clit. Roman chuckled and grabbed your arm, holding it tight behind your back.

"You're going to come when I tell you to." His voice was low and deep, as he continued to thrust himself into you. You squealed when he picked you up in his strong arms, dropping you face-first onto the bed. Roman pushed you down by your shoulders as he rested one foot on the bed for leverage, his cock never leaving your cunt.

Roman swore softly as his head fell back, prompting you to reach under you and cup his balls. His whole body stilled, like he was fighting not to come right then and there. "Mhmm, fuck yourself on my cock," he urged. You reacted instinctively, rolling your hips back to take every inch of him, your wet pussy gripping his cock tightly.

"Like that?" You asked breathlessly.

Roman responded by fisting your hair, making you arch back into him. His other hand found your clit, rubbing it in quick circles just like you would. In an instant, he was back in control. The sound of your bodies slapping against each other filled the room and your moans grew louder. You knew you were getting close, gripping his arm as you tensed around him. Roman continued hitting you deep, his strokes picking up speed. Your orgasm hit hard, sending you groaning into the bed, your moans muffled by the comforter. You cupped his balls again, knowing that it would drive him crazy and that did the trick. Roman's body became rigid, deep groans escaping his parted lips before he emptied himself inside you. His hands gripped your ass as he pulled out, giving you one more smack. You smiled against the bed, _typical Roman._

You stayed that way on the bed, your ass in the air as you tried to catch your breath. Roman sat next to you, stroking your hair affectionately. "I've missed you so much, darling." he said slowly, pressing a kiss to your shoulder blade. "Let's go get cleaned up."

After a quick shower, you walked downstairs to the living room, looking around for Seth. The flat screen on the wall was on, and you could see he was watching a football game. Seth was lying across your couch, one arm tucked under his head and the other clutching the remote. He glanced your way and gave you a suggestive smirk; one that you knew all too well.

"I take it you two were really happy to see each other," he said, winking.

"Yeah," you replied, uncertain where he was going with this. "It's been awhile."

"Well it sure sounded that way." He teased. You gasped, frozen to your spot. Had Seth really heard you two? You felt your face heat up as you tried to muster up a reply. You ran a hand through your long damp hair, avoiding his gaze.

"I-uh…what would you like for dinner?" You finally asked, praying Seth would drop the subject. Seth sat up and tapped the remote against his chin, running options through his mind.

"Pizza? If that's okay with you and Roman?"

"That sounds perfect to me," Roman's voice startled the both of you, and you looked up at him as he started to make his way down the stairs. "Babe, can you grab the menus?" He asked, motioning to the kitchen.

You nodded and turned on your heel, sighing inwardly as you made your way to the kitchen, rummaging through the endless amount of drawers before finding your stash of take-out menus.

Chewing on your bottom lip, you thought about what Seth said to you. You'd known Seth for almost two years now, and you knew he was only teasing you, but you couldn't help but notice how _suggestive_ he was being lately. You weren't sure how to feel. Roman and Seth were practically brothers; making you unsure of how Roman would react if he ever heard Seth's remarks.

Seth had stayed with you in your 4-bedroom house too many times to count; and you wondered why he even rented a place even though he spent 90% of his free time around the both of you. Not that you minded, though. You loved having Seth around because he was like a breath of fresh air to you. You talked about anything and everything, and you did practically everything together. It was nice to have someone when Roman wasn't around, and Seth was the perfect distraction to your lonely days.

 _He might as well move all of his stuff in and live here,_ you thought.

"Hey, you got 'em?" Seth asked, peering into the kitchen. He slowly made his way over to you by the island, eyeing the different menus you had. You took a second to admire him; his hair pulled back in a bun, his crisp white tee stretching over his muscled body.

You cleared your throat before answering. "Yes. Right here." Sliding the menus towards him, you couldn't help but feel nervous. Of what, exactly? You couldn't tell. Being around Seth alone lately had been somewhat intense. He paid a little extra attention to you, his hugs lingering, and you'd caught him staring at you too many times to count.

Seth's hand covered yours as he took them, eyes resting on you. His warm touch sent a current though you and you flinched, pulling your hand away. Your heart picked up speed as Rollins' eyes continued to stay on you, his gaze moving from your eyes down to your lips, trailing further down before he paused on your chest. Normally it would anger you if you caught anyone staring blatantly at your tits, but something about Seth's gaze flustered you. _It's almost as if he's trying to picture what your tits look like, bare._

Goosebumps appeared on your skin, and you crossed your arms across your chest but the action pushed them out further, making your curse under your breath. You felt your nipples harden and ache beneath your tee, and you hoped Seth wouldn't notice.

Roman's footsteps caught both of your attention, his form appearing in the doorway seconds later.

"What's going on?" Roman asked, his eyes darting between you two, eyebrows knit in confusion. Seth shuffled the menus, shrugging.

"Nothing, man. Just grabbing these." He looked back at you, giving you a small smile before leaving you and Roman alone in the kitchen.

Roman made his way towards you, his hand coming up to cup your cheek tenderly. "Is everything okay, love?" he asked worriedly. Reaching out, you pulled Roman towards you and wrapped your hands around his waist.

 _You needed to feel something._

Surprised, Roman staggered back, his arms slowly making their way around you, enveloping you in his embrace. He felt nice and warm, his smell comforting you. Pushing your thoughts about Seth aside, you let yourself go in Roman's arms; exhaling deeply as his hands carded through your hair. He stroked your head lovingly, pressing kisses to your head before you pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Roman," you stated, nuzzling your head back into his firm chest. Roman chuckled deeply before saying those same words back to you, affirming you of his love.

You opened your eyes after what seemed like forever and you were startled to see Seth in the doorway. You took a moment to study his face- his eyes dark; the emotion in them unreadable, lips pulled into a tight line. He was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed against his broad chest.

Roman pulled away and caught your chin, tilting your head up to meet his gaze. He smiled at you, his hand making its way to the back of your head, stilling you. Placing a gentle kiss to your lips, you let yourself once again melt into his embrace, your arms locking behind Roman's back. His hands grabbed your waist, pulling you in closer and pressing your body into his further. Roman let out a soft groan as his hands traveled lower, coming around to squeeze your ass. You couldn't help but laugh into his mouth as he pulled away for air.

"C'mon, let's go eat. We can continue this later, upstairs." Roman winked as he took your hand and turned to the doorway. You stood on your tiptoes to look over his shoulder to see if Seth was still there, but he wasn't.

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back!" you yelled, shifting grocery bags to your other arm to grab the keys from the keyhole. Looking around, you noticed neither Seth nor Roman were around and you sighed. Pulling your phone from the back pocket of your jeans, you read the text from Roman.

 _At the gym babe. Will be back in an hour or so. Dean and Renee are coming over for dinner tonight._

You smiled at his text, setting your phone and keys onto the coffee table as you made your way into the kitchen, struggling a bit with the bags. You put the groceries down on the cool marble island with a huff. Tucking your hair behind your ears, you thought about what you'd make tonight for dinner.

You heard a door opening upstairs and it snapped you out of your thoughts. _Is that Seth?_ Roman hadn't mentioned Seth was home, like he usually does, and Seth hadn't texted you either. _Weird._ _Maybe it was the wind._ You crept upstairs, careful not to make any noise just in case Seth was asleep. Making your way past your bedroom, you stopped at his door. He usually leaves it closed, but today it was open just enough for you to peer inside. Against your better judgement you reached for the door handle and slowly pushed the door open a bit further, holding your breath. You let out a small gasp as your hand flew to your mouth, your eyes widening at the scene before you.

Seth was sprawled out on his bed, the sheets tangled in his legs. He was busy scrolling through his phone, and your eyes caught his other hand that was busy _doing something else._ He held his cock in a firm grip, stroking it slowly, occasionally reaching down to cup his balls. Your cheeks reddened and you knew you had to walk away, but your feet were glued to the floor. Rollins kept scrolling and stroking, unaware of your presence. His muscled chest was rising and falling, his breaths now coming in short gasps that you could hear. His heavy breathing made your nipples peak and strain against your bra. Well aware of the arousal between your legs, your heart raced as you tried to figure what you should do.

Backing away from the door, you tiptoed across the hall, making your way downstairs back into the kitchen. Letting out a breath, you started to put the groceries away and focused on dinner tonight.

"Hey, we brought the good wine!" Renee exclaimed as she pointed to the bottle in her hands. You welcomed her with a laugh as she walked in, Dean leaning in to give you a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey doll. Where are my brothers?" He peeked around curiously before spotting them in the living room watching TV. They greeted each other in ways only brothers would; giving hugs and putting each other in head locks. Renee caught your gaze and rolled her eyes, shrugging at their display of affection.

"Ugh it's like you guys can't get enough of each other," she commented. You chuckled as both of you walked into the kitchen, and Renee insisted on having some wine. You grabbed the wine glasses, and pulled the beer from the fridge for the guys. "So tell me, what's it like having Seth around?" Renee asked curiously, wiggling her brows.

You shrugged, taking a sip. You weren't much of a drinker, but given the events of today, you really needed a drink, maybe two. "He's easy to live with. Super clean, and he's fun to be with."

Renee grinned mischievously, leaning over the counter to get close to you. "Does he ever bring over any women?"

You blushed at her question, taking another small sip. Avoiding her gaze, you shook your head. "No, none since he's been here." The thought of Seth bringing a girl over shouldn't be affecting you the way that it was. Your hand curled tightly around the wine glass, as you pictured Seth with someone else. You knew he wasn't dating anyone at this point, but you never knew what was going on back at home. Maybe he did have a girl back home. Your lips formed a tight line, and Renee sensed your discomfort.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, her voice filled with concern. You nodded quickly, swirling the wine glass, hoping that she wouldn't read too much into it.

Renee gave you a smile before she grabbed the beers. "Let's get these out before they come looking for us," she said cheerfully. Clutching the six pack, she headed into the living room and you followed. Roman and Seth were sitting side by side, and Dean was resting on the recliner. Renee pulled two beers out of the pack and perched herself on the arm of the recliner as Dean's hand snaked around her waist. While they were deep in conversation, you opened two cold ones and handed one to Roman, who gave you a wink and mouthed " _thank you,"_ and you pressed the other into Seth's waiting hand, his fingers lingering before taking the bottle from you. Your eyes flickered over to Roman, who didn't seem to notice.

Nervous, you wiped your palms on the front of your dark hip-hugging jeans as Seth cocked his head, giving you a once-over. He took a swig of his beer, watching you closely. His eyes searched yours, his gaze hungry. Tonight you'd chosen to wear a sleeveless red bodysuit that was tucked into your jeans, along with a thick, velvet black choker that Roman always loved on you. With your hair curled lightly, you chose to wear minimal makeup so it wouldn't clash with your outfit. Roman's mouth dropped when he saw you make your way into the living room earlier, his eyes drinking you in from head to toe. He licked his lips as his hands rested on his hips, and you knew that in his mind he was planning on which way he'll have you tonight. A shiver ran down your spine as you thought about what Roman was capable of in the bedroom.

"...she handled everything today. Is the food ready?" Roman's voice interrupted your thoughts and you managed to nod, all eyes were on you as you walked into the kitchen, exhaling a deep breath while pulling the plates out of the cupboard.

 _This is going to be a long night._

Dinner went smoothly and you thanked God that Seth hadn't made any more contact with you in front of everyone else. Dean and Renee left around eleven, but not before Renee offered to help you clean up the kitchen. Seth had retired to his room after they left, saying he was in a food-coma after having your delicious food. Roman laughed and waved him off before telling you that he was going up to shower.

Leaving you alone to do some more of the clean up, you grabbed one of Roman's spare hair ties on top of the coffee table as you looked around the living room, eyeing all the empty beer bottles that you had to get rid of. Rolling your eyes, you got to work picking them up, some of them were half-full and you walked to the sink to empty them.

You felt a presence behind you and you knew it had to be Roman. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, and you sighed, leaning back into him, your arm resting on top of his. He twisted his hand into your hair, slowly rolling the hair tie down, groaning as he let your dark hair loose. Closing your eyes, you felt his length press into your lower back as his lips found your hair, taking a whiff of your scent. You heard him growl in the back of his throat, and you pressed into him further, rolling your hips back against his. His fingertips slowly traced your shoulder, pushing your hair to one side before nudging your neck with his nose, lips ghosting over the sweet spot. Goosebumps appeared on your hot skin and you felt yourself giving into his actions. Reaching over, he pulled the beer bottle from your hand and set it down in the sink and you froze.

 _His right arm is bare. The crisp, black ink isn't there._

You whirled around in shock as you came face to face with Seth. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with arousal. Seth watched your expression dazedly, his hand cupping your cheek softly.

"Seth...w-what are you doing?" Your breaths quickened and you looked around the kitchen behind him, trying to figure out if Roman was around.

Seth gathered your hair and tossed it back slowly, as his head dipped down to focus on your cleavage. "He's still showering." He stated. His gaze was still fixed on your chest, and his hands caught your waist, fingers digging into your skin. "Tell me you want this."

Bracing yourself against the sink, you didn't move away from Seth like you were supposed to. You didn't push him away. His power over you was evident as his large hands made their up at an agonizingly slow pace, making your breath hitch. His eyes didn't leave yours as he cupped both of your breasts, giving them a light squeeze. You threw your head back as you pushed them into his hands more, making your nipples harden. He rubbed over them in slow circles with his thumbs, and you couldn't help but let a moan escape. Closing your eyes,you felt embarrassed.

 _I shouldn't be enjoying this._

"Seth...please don't.." you mumbled, pulling his hands away. Defeated, the hurt in his eyes was obvious. He stepped away and you turned back to the sink. Brushing the wayward strands of hair away from your face, you took a deep breath before regaining your composure, returning to your previous task of cleaning up.

Strong arms wrapped around you again, and you wriggled free from his embrace, frustration getting the best of you.

"Seth, I said don't!"

He pulled back and let go, taking your hand to face him.

"Seth?" Fuck. You recognized his deep voice, and you shut your eyes, cursing under your breath. _It was Roman._ This time, it was Roman. Damp hair clung to his tee, his eyes a dark shade of brown. "Is Seth bothering you?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"N-no," you protested. "He was just playing with me, tickling me. Got on my nerves." you lied, avoiding his eyes. You knew if you looked at him he'd see right through you.

Roman's tense shoulders relaxed as he pulled you in for a hug. "Are you okay? Was tonight a little too much for you?" He asked, referring to the dinner. You shook your head.

"I think I just need some rest." you mumbled.

Roman didn't say a word as he took your hand and guided you upstairs to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's only for two days. I think we can manage that," Roman said reassuringly, reaching over to throw some clothes into his bag. "Besides, I made this commitment awhile ago. It would be unprofessional to cancel." Stepping over his luggage, he walked over to you, pulled you into his arms and gave you a kiss.

You kissed him back, taking hold of the back of his neck to deepen it. Roman moaned low into your mouth, his tongue tracing the curves of your mouth. His hands roamed around your body before resting on your ass, _his favorite spot._ You responded by grabbing his hair that was in a low ponytail, and gave it a soft tug. That made him groan low in his throat, and you smiled against his lips knowing that you found his sweet spot. Excited, you mouthed over his neck, licking and biting softly in places that were familiar to you.

Roman grabbed you by the hips, turned you around and pulled you into his chest. You gasped at the action, but you weren't at all surprised. Roman always wanted to be in charge. His arms were wrapped around your waist holding you close, and his breath was hot in your ear as you felt his erection pressed against your behind.

"You really wanna rile up the Big Dog?" He reached under your t-shirt and your bra to cup your breasts roughly. Your nipples peaked quickly and Roman chuckled low in your ear, absolutely loving how you melted in his arms. "You love having your tits played with. So responsive for me. So good to me." You whimpered as he continued to fondle you, occasionally tugging on your nipples to make you gasp. You were sure your face was all flushed as he ran his thumbs over your nipples to tease you more, just like…

 _Just like Seth did._

Your eyes flew open at the thought, and even though Roman's hands were on you now, all you could imagine was _him._

 _Seth's hands. His delicate touch. His hands kneading your breasts softly, his thumbs rubbing circles over your nipples._

Your mind raced back to the night in the kitchen, and you flushed even deeper, if that was possible.

 _I wonder what else his hands can do…_

You weren't sure how long you were standing still until you heard Roman calling your name. His hands left your now-swollen breasts and you let out a whimper, already feeling empty.

Roman turned you back around to face him. His eyes searched yours for an answer that he didn't even need to ask. "Babe, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to miss you," you replied. Technically you weren't lying, you really were going to miss him.

"I won't be gone long, it's just two days," Roman kissed your forehead, resting his chin on top of your head as he hugged you. "Plus you'll have Seth to keep you company." He added. You let out a sigh as you gave his words some thought. Two days alone with Seth. Two _whole_ days alone with Seth. Roman caught your chin, tilting it up so you could meet his eyes.

"You sure you're okay? You've been really quiet these past couple of days."

You smiled, but you were sure that it didn't reach your eyes. "Yes, Roman. For the last time, I'm okay. Let me help you pack." Roman grabbed some more of his clothes and handed them to you. You made sure everything was neatly folded so he wouldn't have to iron them when he got to his hotel.

Two _whole_ days alone with Seth. How hard could that be?

Roman left a little while later, bags in hand, kissing you goodbye. Seth had offered to drive him to the airport and he agreed. He promised to text you as soon as he landed, and fumbled to log into his Snapchat so he could send you small clips of everything he was going to do while in New York. Renee was in Vegas with Dean, so there went your plan B. You sighed as you curled up on your couch and watched TV, wrapping a thick blanket throw on top of you.

An hour later, you had drifted off and the door opened, an exhausted Seth exclaiming - "I'm home!" as he came into the doorway. The _clunk_ of keys being thrown onto the table woke you.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Seth said, an apologetic look on his face.

"Did you get him to the airport okay?"

Seth nodded proudly and smiled. "I sure did. Saw him off and everything. I promise I drove very carefully, even under the speed limit like you requested."

You laughed and pulled the blanket up a little more, feeling a sudden chill. Seth's driving was a little... _Fast and Furious_ sometimes _._

Seth shifted his weight to his other foot and cast you a questioning look before speaking. "So…we should talk about what happened the other night..."

You narrowed your eyes and sat up, suddenly feeling a little too hot. "What about it?"

"Your tits are just as soft as I imagined them to be."

You gasped at his blunt statement, blushing, followed by a feeling that you couldn't make out. Was it...pride? Delight? You swallowed nervously as Seth stepped towards you, taking a seat facing you on the couch.

Clasping his hands together, he cleared his throat. "I know what Roman is like," he said, gently tipping your chin to make you look at him. "He's a bit... _dominant._ " Your gaze snapped up to meet his.

"How do you…"

"I see how he is in the ring. I know it translates to what he's like in the bedroom." Seth cut in. "I want to show you what it's like with someone that wants to cherish every single part of you."

Seth lifted you up by your hips and sat you down in his lap with ease. You were surprised at his swift actions, holding onto his shoulders for support.

"I want to please you," he whispered. "If you let me." Seth pushed a lock of your hair behind your ear, cupping your face and running his thumb along your jaw earnestly. His eyes were full of adoration, his hand moving from your cheek to your shoulder, making its way slowly down your arm to take your hand in his.

You struggled to find your voice when your fingers intertwined. He held your hand softly, bringing it to his lips to plant a chaste kiss to it. He looked up at you expectantly.

"But...I'm with Roman."

Seth's eyes stayed on you for a while, his expression unreadable. "He doesn't have to know."

You didn't have an answer. You looked at your joined hands and couldn't believe you were actually about to do this. You and Roman had been together for years now, and you didn't need to look anywhere else for happiness. Roman was your happiness, no one else compared. He never doubted you, and he never gave you a reason to doubt him. And now you were about to cheat on him with his best friend?

Seth cupped your cheek again and it snapped you out of your thoughts. His touch was soft, reassuring...and before you knew it, Seth's lips were on yours. He kissed you gently, taking his time to explore your mouth, to get to know you. Seth tasted faintly of coffee and almond biscuits, a combination that screamed _Seth Rollins._ You leaned into him more, wrapping your hands around his neck and pulling him close. _God, this feels really good._ His technique was the opposite of Roman's; he was slow, sensual, methodical. Seth arms locked behind you and pulled you flush to him, your chest against his. Gathering your hair behind your shoulders, he gave it a soft tug, giving him full access to your neck. He kissed the area softly, careful not to leave any marks. Using his tongue, he nibbled slowly right under your ear, making his way down to your exposed cleavage. You were well aware of your arousal and your breasts ached, feeling heavy and desperate to be touched. You moaned as Seth continued his actions, playing with your collar and the buttons on your shirt.

Slowly and teasingly, Seth popped open every button on your shirt without taking his eyes off yours. His cheeks were flushed and eyes were half-lidded, his length straining against his dark-wash jeans. He tugged the fabric past your shoulders and full-on stared at you, exposed in your white cotton bra.

"Look at you. So damn beautiful." Seth murmured, almost to himself. He eased the straps down your shoulders, making you gasp as the cold air breezed over your breasts; your nipples hardening in response. Seth sucked in a breath of air as his hands gently cupped your sore tits that were aching to be touched. His gaze alternated between you and your hot skin and you blushed.

Seth leaned forward and took one sensitive nub into his eager mouth, flicking his tongue across it making you gasp and moan, your hands finding their into his hair. He nearly growled at the contact, tilting his head to suck on the other one.

The vibration of your phone startled both of you and you looked over to it, blinking several times to focus on the screen. A notification flashed through - a text from Roman. Quickly, you pulled away from Seth as he stared at you - obviously confused.

Snatching your phone from the couch, you stood and pulled your shirt around you, tears welling in your eyes.

"W-what's-"

"I'm sorry Seth. I can't do this," you said through your tears, interrupting him before he could speak. "I can't do this to Roman." You made your way up the stairs two steps at a time, completely ignoring Seth's pleas to come back.

You slammed your door shut and rested against it, your shaking hands struggling to type the passcode in to unlock it. You shot him a quick reply and within minutes, your phone went off again.

 _Roman: Hey babe. I just landed in NY, I miss you so much already_

 _You: I miss you too! You'll be back soon. I love you. Snapchat me!_

 _Roman: Yes I'll snap you everything I do. (wink) love you too gorgeous._

Smiling against your tears, you held the phone close to you and all that went through your mind was _cheater, cheater, cheater. You betrayed your boyfriend and now you're telling him you love him? Cheater._

You pushed the thoughts out of your mind and crawled into bed, sobbing until you couldn't take it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

You'd originally planned on sleeping through the night, not wanting to leave the room but the voices downstairs woke you. You groaned as you pulled your phone off the nightstand, the time reading _12:34am_. Roman had texted you goodnight, saying that he couldn't wait to see you tomorrow. Normally you'd be happy seeing that he missed you so much, but instead this time around you felt miserable. Feelings of uncertainty bubbled in your stomach and you were torn. How were you supposed to face him tomorrow after everything that happened today?

You were about to pull the covers over your head but you heard laughing from downstairs - and it wasn't Seth. Usually he asked if he ever wanted to bring people over and for the most part, you and Roman were okay with it. But tonight it irked you, the laugh undeniably belonging to a woman. Your heart felt heavy when you realized that he was kissing you hours before, and he had the nerve to bring over a girl that same night. Was this his way of getting back at you?

The laughter continued and got closer, as they made their way up the stairs and into his room. Kicking the covers off, you made your way to the door and opened it slowly, just as Seth and _(you were right, there was a woman),_ were making their way into his bedroom. Seth was stumbling around, his arm draped over shoulder and you realized that he was drunk. The woman, however, seemed fine. This was not new to you, Seth sometimes didn't make the best decisions when it came to his love life no matter how much you and Roman tried to sway him. This behavior however, was new to you. He never came home this drunk, he'd make sure to never have more than just a couple of beers. They made it to his room and were about to close the door but you caught it.

"I'm sorry who are you?" she asked, her eyes taking you in from head to toe.

You shifted your weight to your other foot and crossed your arms over your chest, eyeing her up and down as well. She was beautiful no doubt, her dark hair was straightened and went way past her shoulders. Your attention was immediately drawn to her breasts, which were pushed out and together in her plunging V-neck black dress and you were immediately jealous. She smirked confidently, obvious that she was getting the reaction she wanted.

"I-I'm his friend," you answered as affirmatively as you could. She rolled her eyes at you, placing her hand on the door, keeping you from seeing him. You managed to look past her to Seth, who was almost passed out on his bed. "You should leave. He's not in the right state of mind."

"Are you his mother?" she shot back, showing no signs of letting up. "He's totally fine. Plus he was the one that invited me over, asked me to stay the night. He's Seth Rollins, who wouldn't wanna spend a night with him?" She smiled, and you knew exactly why she came over tonight. She wasn't into Seth, but his fame.

Your stomach churned at her words. "I can't believe you. He's drunk! You are not taking advantage of him!" You practically yelled, your hands balling into fists at your side. It took all of your strength not to drag her by her hair and toss her outside.

"Like I said before, he invited me over," she retorted, obviously annoyed that you were still there.

You let out a sigh, irritated. She was _really_ working your last nerve. "He's barely conscious. I'm sure you won't like that story if it ever got out," you replied.

She looked back at Seth and huffed, giving your words some thought before fumbling with her purse, pushing a piece of paper into your hands.

"Can you at least give this to him when he wakes up?"

You unfolded the paper and took a look at it, already knowing what was written inside. She had scribbled her name and phone number on it for him. You nodded as you walked her out, relieved when she closed the door without anything else to say.

Seth was asleep face first in his bed, still fully dressed. You walked over and fished his phone and wallet out of his jeans, setting them down on the nightstand with a glass of water and some Advil for later. Careful as to not wake him, you gently tugged off his shoes and set them down beside his bed before you left.

Seth caught your hand before you could go. A soft gasp escaped you as he flipped over slowly onto his back and pulled you into the bed alongside him.

"Seth, what are you doing?"

"Stay," he mumbled, and you couldn't tell if he was serious or if that was the alcohol talking. "Please stay with me." You sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating. Last time you two were together alone it had ended in a heated exchange, one that you didn't want to revisit.

His fingers caught the hem of his tee as he tried to pull it off him, his arms getting caught in the struggle. You chuckled lightly and helped him out, your hands skimming over his broad shoulders and chest.

"Promise I won't do anythin'. Jus' wanna snuggle."

"Okay Seth. Scoot over," you replied, as he moved towards the middle and pulled you in closer. You pressed yourself into him as innocently as you could and he wrapped an arm around your waist, burying his face into the crook of your neck.

His arms tightened around you before he spoke. "Roman's a lucky guy. Wish it w's me that could hold you all night." You stilled at his words, not sure how to respond.

Before you knew it, he was snoring lightly, his breaths slowly evening out as his whole body relaxed. Lifting his arm from your waist you cautiously attempted to free yourself from his grasp. Looking over to him, he was fast asleep, his features peaceful and calm and you realized you were clutching the scrap paper the girl had given you.

You ran your fingers over her name and number, debating whether or not to leave it for Seth or get rid of it. Without giving it a second thought, you ripped the paper into tiny pieces and threw them into the bin by his bed, before creeping into your room and throwing the covers over you, Seth's heavy arm still burning on your skin.

Sunlight filtered through your blinds and you were happy that Roman was coming back today. His flight was scheduled to land around one, giving you plenty of time to get ready and whip up something quick to eat for him for lunch. Once you were out of your room, you peeked over at Seth's and the door was closed, and you figured he must be asleep still after last night's events.

A part of you wondered how Seth would feel when he realized that the girl hadn't stayed. Debating in your mind, you wondered if it'd be easier if you told him the truth, that she was only taking advantage of his name. You were looking out for him after all, so shouldn't he be grateful to you for that?

Roman came home at exactly one-thirty, opting to take a taxi instead of having you pick him up because it was less of a hassle.

"I've missed you so much," you whispered to him as he picked you up in a hug. Locking your arms around his neck, you breathed in his scent and closed your eyes.

"I missed you too, baby girl," he replied, his hands snaking around you and giving your backside a firm squeeze. You pulled back and watched as his eyes were wide with lust, his tongue swiping across his lips teasingly. "I want you for lunch. Right now, on the couch."

His words made you weak in the knees, wetness already pooling in your panties as your heart raced at the thought of him pleasing you. You were laying down on the couch and Roman appeared by your side a minute later, his gaze intense yet full of love at the same time as his eyes traveled down your body. He pulled your tights and panties down in one tug, completely stripping you of them, leaving you naked from the waist down.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at your bare pussy, open and wet for him. "Oh baby. I've been thinking about this ever since I left," he said huskily, his palm tracing your thigh. You let out a soft moan as his fingers found your clit, rubbing slowly up and down your slit before pushing one finger inside. Melting under his touch, you held onto his free arm for support while he worked his finger inside you.

"Did you touch yourself while I was gone?" He asked, tilting your chin to meet his eyes.

"No, I didn't…" you said, barely audible. Roman outright smirked at your answer, pushing a second finger into you. You gave a breathy moan, watching him continue his actions. His eyes were filled with want and need and you were sure yours were too.

"Good girl." Roman's fingers left you and you whimpered. He kneeled in front of the sofa, spreading your legs once again while grabbing your shirt and bunching it up over your bra. He palmed your breasts through it, humming in appreciation. Roman licked his lips at the sight of your wet and ready cunt. You lifted your hips instinctively but he pushed them back down onto the couch, throwing an arm across your waist to keep you still. He pressed his tongue against you, the action causing your mouth to drop open and your hands flew to his hair. Roman spread your pussy lips and sucked on your clit, lapping softly around your most sensitive spot. Your stomach dropped out as you tugged on his hair, wanting more. Carefully and slowly, Roman hooked two fingers inside you and curled them upwards, making you shudder and you let your legs fall open even wider for him.

You were red-faced and you tried your hardest to keep your legs from shaking as Roman continued his ministrations. He looked up at you and gave you a wink as he worked his fingers quicker, your moans now turning into desperate cries for release. Propping yourself up on your elbows you watched Roman eat your pussy, his eyes focused on yours as he licked and sucked on your clit mercilessly.

Closing your eyes you let your head fall back as your walls clenched around his fingers, making your whole body shudder with anticipation. Your hands once again found his hair and you let out a desperate moan.

"Roman," you moaned breathlessly. "I'm gonna come…"

"That's right, come all over my tongue baby," he said against you. He held you down as your orgasm tore through you, making your whole body shake uncontrollably and your toes curl. Roman continued to devour you, determined to bring you to your second orgasm and you opened your eyes to watch him.

Something caught your eye at the top of the banister and you looked over, your grip on Roman's hair tightening when you realized it was Seth. He was leaning over the railway, his forearms resting on it while watching you both intently below him. You gasped and stilled but Roman thought nothing of it as he continued to work you into a frenzy. Seth's eyes were full of need, his gaze hungry, his jaw slack. Blinking rapidly, you wondered if Seth's presence was just a figment of your imagination, but you quickly realized that he was real, and standing right there, _watching you_. Your gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity, his eyes never leaving yours. You watched him adjust himself in his sweats and you immediately thought back to when you'd caught him stroking himself in his room.

Seth seeing you in the most vulnerable position made your cheeks flush, the skin between your neck and chest a deep red from your orgasm. Your lips were swollen from your own teeth tugging it and pulling it due to the pleasure Roman was giving you. In the midst of all of this, Seth was looking at you like you were the best thing he'd ever seen. Your body took control of itself; your hips bucking up to grind against Roman's face, something you didn't have any control over. Seth's eyes somehow darkened, his intense look sending you into your second orgasm, your eyes rolling back into your head as Roman groaned against you, his grip tightening on your thighs.

As you came down from your high, you looked up at where Seth was standing and he was nowhere to be found. The excitement and dangerous feeling in your stomach died down, disappointment taking its place, and you were surprised that his presence had such an immediate effect on you. Roman, who was oblivious to the situation planted a sloppy kiss to your hip bone, working his way up to your chest before landing on your lips, gently coaxing your mouth open. You cupped his cheeks and wrapped your legs around him before he pulled away breathless.

"You taste as sweet as ever," he paused, grabbing your clothes. "Let me help you into these."

You smiled as you got dressed, not taking your eyes off Roman. He was perfect, _too perfect for someone like you,_ you thought. Steadying your hand on his shoulder, he helped you step into your pants and you took this time to study him and his features that you'd missed while he was away. His long dark hair that was tied at the nape of his neck, his eyes that constantly devoured you and yet were soft enough to let all of his emotions through. Roman hadn't shaved, instead he kept his goatee trimmed nice and neat. Your favorite feature…his lips, soft and plump, almost as if they were made to mold to yours perfectly.

"I love you, Roman."

He looked up at you lovingly, fixing your shirt that was still rucked up above your bra. Smoothing it out with his palms, Roman locked his arms behind you and hugged your midsection as you rested your hand on top of his head, absentmindedly stroking his hair. The silent minute between you two was comforting, and nothing else seemed to matter as long as Roman was in your arms. You weren't sure what prompted you to declare your love for him in that particular moment, but you felt that it needed to be said.

You repeated the words again slowly in your head this time…were you convincing him, or _yourself_?


End file.
